


Learning the Language

by Oddport



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Porn, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddport/pseuds/Oddport
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Medic speaks German and English. Heavy speaks Russian and English. Scout only speaks English, but wants to make up the difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Laibchen

Scout did a lot of things on impulse. 

Jumping off roofs? Sure. 

Running towards a level three sentry when anyone with a shred of self-preservation would be running the other way? Wouldn’t even break a sweat.

But if there was anything that Señora Beufort’s ninth grade Spanish class had taught him, it was that any language other than English wasn’t his strong suit. Heck, his 11th grade English teacher would have even debated that. 

So he had spent hours pouring over the dog-eared German-English dictionary that he’d swiped from the Teufort Library. Read and re-read the definitions and pronunciation guide until he was absolutely certain that he’d figured it out. He’d even swallowed his pride and asked Spy of all people to proof it. And, while the Frenchman had made the same face he always did whenever Scout was trying to wheedle a favor out of him, he had assured Scout that the phrase that he’d had scribbled on the paper was properly written German.

So why was Medic looking at him like he’d grown a second head?

Scout felt his stomach do a flip as he watched Medic’s face. One of those diabolical eyebrows slowly raised, and an expression of… something crossing the man’s face as he looked at Scout in the darkened room.

“Could you repeat that?”

Taking a breath, Scout repeated the words that he’d spent the better part of a week cobbling together.

“Ich liebe dich, Laibchen.”

Medic blinked slowly. “Ich liebe dich, Laibchen?” The doctor repeated the words back slowly.

“Um, ja?” Scout stammered softly, his mouth kicking in as the nerves started welling up from his stomach. “I, uh, I felt kinda bad about you and the big guy always doing the translating, ya know? Figured I ought to at least try to return the favor. Figured German would be easier starting with, seein’ as it’s basically go the same alphabet and all.”

Medic’s expression softened as he wrapped an arm around the younger man, pulling him close and pressing a kiss to the mop of brown hair. “Ich liebe dich, _Liebchen_.” 

A flush crossed Scout’s face as he tucked his head under Medic’s chin; an effective way to avoid looking the doctor in the eyes. “‘Liebchen?’ Aw, shit. What did I just say?”

“You were expressing affection for a small loaf of bread.” 

Scout felt Medic’s chuckle, as the red crept further up his neck. “Fuckin’ Spy set me up. Said that it was correct.”

“Well, technically there was nothing grammatically incorrect about it. And we both know that spies live for technicalities.” Medic murmured as he gently prodded Scout’s chin to look up at him. His blue eyes squinted as he looked down at Scout, his glasses currently resting on the bedside table, and feeling disinclined to grab them at this time of night. “I do appreciate the thought, Scout. And if you want to learn German, I will be happy to provide ‘private lessons’.” 

Scout stifled a laugh as Medic gave those eyebrows an exaggerated wiggle. “Sexy professor, huh? What’s a guy gotta do to get an A in your class?”

“You two discuss making sex tomorrow.” Heavy grumbled from the other side of the bed, his English slurred with fatigue from the day’s battle. “Sleep now.”

Medic and Scout gave each other a quick look before settling down in the bed. Scout snuggled up to Heavy’s back and gave the larger man a squeeze around the waist. “G’night, big guy.”

“Night.” Came the mumbled response. 

Medic settled in next to Scout.

“G’night, Doc.” 

“Gute Nacht, mein Laibchen.”

“Shit. I ain’t ever gonna live that down, am I?”

Scout felt the man’s lips curl into a smile. 

“Nein.”


	2. Frikadelle

Outside the wind howled through the buildings of Coldfront. The windows rattled in their panes as each gust did its best to remind the band of mercenaries within the wooden walls of just how precarious their lives out in the frozen wilderness was. 

For the past two days there had been a hold called on the field. Both RED and BLU found themselves at the mercy of the elements, with the driving snow piling so high that currently the only way out without tunneling was through the second floor windows. And with the constant dumping of snow at their doorstep, trying to keep tunnels clear was proving to be a sisyphean task.

So, for now, there was peace in the mountains.

The one advantage that Coldfront had was the plethora of fireplaces, and currently everyone was making use of them. Inside the bunkhouse, Heavy tossed another log on the fire, gently stoking the waning flames back to life. Unlike the others, this place was almost like home for him. The roar of winter outside making the bedroom feel all the more cozy as the warmth from the fire slowly spread out to the farthest corners. 

Getting back to his feet, he readjusted his glasses and settled himself back on the bed, flipping open his book and savoring the moment as he was able to enjoy a book uninterrupted. 

Medic and Scout sat at the desk a few feet away, both men hunched over and looking at some German textbooks that Medic had managed to dig up. Scout chewed on the end of a pencil as Medic slowly went over the pronunciation of the latest set of vocabulary that the doctor had assigned. The German lessons were coming slowly but surely; Medic showing uncharacteristic patience as he gently corrected the Bostonian-tinged accent as Scout repeated the words back to him.

Eventually, Scout let out a yawn and stretched his arms up on the air. “Think I’m done for the night, Doc.”

Medic nodded and started to collect the books and papers that had spread across the desk. “Das ist gut. You’ve done very well today, Scout. I applaud your dedication to this.”

Heavy saw Scout’s face light up at the praise and held back a chuckle. The two men had been studying for the better part of three hours now; Medic happily indulging in his native language as Scout’s foot had started bouncing more and more as the minutes ticked by. 

Scout really was trying.

“You gonna wrap up?” Scout got up from his chair, watching as Medic set the textbooks to the side. The doctor shook his head as he pulled out one of the desk drawers and retrieved a thick folder. 

“I’m afraid not.” Medic opened the folder and picked up a pen. “End of the month reports are due, and I’m quite certain that the Administrator is not going to let Armageddon be an excuse for them being late.”

Heavy patted the bed next to him as he saw Scout frown. “Come here, krolik. Doktor will join when he is done.” 

Hopping up on the bed, Scout kicked off his shoes before snuggling up next to Heavy. “Stupid reports.”

“Stupid reports that make sure I get the requisite supplies to keep you alive, Laibchen.”

Scout scowled. “You’re never gonna let that go, are you?”

Medic turned and gave him a grin. “I think it’s fitting.”

“‘Little loaf’? Come on, Doc.”

Heavy couldn’t help but laugh, earning him a glare from Scout. “What? Is name given with affection.”

Scout climbed onto Heavy’s lap, plucking the book from his hands and giving his ass a little wiggle, eliciting a rather enticing noise from the bigger man. “So if I’m ‘Little Loaf’, what’s that make you, big guy? Meat Loaf?” Scout looked back over his shoulder at the doctor, who was looking on with amusement in his eyes. “What’s German for ‘meat loaf’, Doc?”

“Frikadelle.” 

Scout looked down at Heavy with a grin. “What’da think, big guy? Frikadelle?”

Heavy arched a eyebrow as he looked up at Scout. “Little krolik is being silly.”

At the desk, Medic hummed, tapping his lips with his pen as if he was mulling the word over in his mind. “Frik-A-delle. FRIK-a-delle. Fri-ka-dell-E.” Each exaggerated pronunciation earning him a snicker from Scout and an eyeroll from Heavy. “I think I still prefer him as mein Kuschelbär.”

Finally, Medic just shrugged and got up from his chair and shucked his vest and boots before joining the other two on the bed, resigned to putting off the reports for one more day.

“Bozhe moy.” Heavy murmured as Scout slide off to the side, making way for the doctor to settle in so that they cuddle up on either side of the Russian. “You two will be the death of me.”


	3. Ficken

Scout wasn’t entirely sure how he wound up face down on the desk, but he had a sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with the fact that his hand kept slipping under the table while Medic had been trying to explain the difference in infinitive verbs between English and German. Medic moved fast for an old fart, and now Scout stood, pants pooled around his ankles and his arms cinched together with his own belt. Behind him Medic, who was still annoyingly fully clothed, gently rubbed small circles across his ass; occasionally letting a finger lightly slip down to tease at the small ring of muscle there. The doctor’s other hand rested on Scout’s hip with just enough pressure to let the younger man know that it would be in his best interest to stay put.

As Scout lay there, he shivered against the standard issue metal table that was only barely being warmed by the fire and his own body heat. But at least it didn’t feel like it was sucking the heat out of him anymore.

That would be impossible the way he felt his blood pumping from his veins right now. 

“Such a troublemaker. I can only imagine what you were like in school.” Medic’s fingers squeezed Scout’s side, fingers lightly tickling his side and causing him to squirm.

“What can I say? I’m a hands on learner.” Scout did his best to smirk as his face lay against the conjugation sheets that he’d been working on only a few minutes before. He could imagine the slowly rising arch of Medic’s eyebrow, and gave his ass a wiggle.

A surprised yelp escaped him as Medic landed a light swat to his bottom. “Do you make all your teachers resort to corporal punishment, then?”

“Nah, you’re special, Doc.”

Scout’s stomach fluttered as he strained to look back over his shoulder with the shit-eatingest grin he could manage while being half-naked and bound. He could feel Medic’s hand rubbing away the sting, but he couldn’t see the man’s face.

“A new word.” Medic’s hand left Scout’s ass. “‘Ficken’.”

“What’s that mean?”

He got his answer as he heard the sound of the desk drawer being pulled open. The edge of Medic’s shirtsleeve flitted into his vision as those surgeon's fingers fished out the tube of surgical lubricant that was always had stashed there. “Now, from the beginning.” Medic crooned softly in his ear, the heat of his body radiating through the fabric of the man’s vest as it gently brushed against Scout’s back. 

A shudder trembled through Scout’s body as he felt the doctor’s warm breath against his face. He took in a breath and started the word that he’d been given.

“Ich ficke, du fickst, er/sie/es fickt, wir ficken, ihr fickt, sie/Sie ficken.”

“Das ist gut.” Medic purred in his ear, as the man’s hands disappeared from Scout’s waist. “Präteritum.”

“Ich fickte, du ficktest er/sie/es f-fuck!” Scout’s eyes shot wide as a cold finger pressed into him. He heard Medic made an amused sound as Scout pushed back onto the finger that was working its way into him. 

“Erneut.” 

Scout dropped his head to the desk, trying to remember what in the hell he had even been trying to say.

“Ich fickte... du ficktest... er/sie/es fickte…” A gasp escaped him as Medic’s finger curled to brush against his prostate. Screwing his eyes shut, Scout whimpered as Medic slowly pulled his finger out, slipping back in with a second a moment later. 

“Es fickte...” Medic prompted him to continue. 

“Wir fickten, ihr ficktet, sie/Sie fickten.”

“Gut, gut…” Medic’s voice was low as those slicked up fingers slowly stretched him. “Futur.”

Scout writhed against the desk, his cock hard and leaking. Medic’s free hand curled back around the younger man’s bound wrists, pressing down with gentle pressure to hold him in place. The doctor’s fingers continued to delve into Scout, occasionally hooking just so, pulling out the most delightful whimpers and moans from the deepest part of him. 

“Ich werde ficken, du wirst ficken.” His voice trembled as Medic added a third finger, hanging on to the fact that the older man’s own breathing seemed to be coming more quickly as well. “Er/sie/es wird ficken, wir werden ficken, ihr werdet ficken, sie/Sie werden ficken.” The last few words slurred out, a haze of pleasure starting to push out any sort of coherent thoughts out of his head.

Medic’s fingers pulled out, and Scout whimpered with the sudden emptiness. A moment later he felt Medic’s hands spread his cheeks before something else, both cold and hot pressed into him. Strong hands gripped his waist, holding him in place as Scout tried to push back. Heat was pooling in his stomach as his legs started trembling under him and shit, he needed Medic to just fucking move. 

“Willst du, dass ich dich ficke?” Medic’s voice was back in his ear, the purr replaced by a growl as his hands clutched at Scout’s hips like claws.

“Please, Doc.” Scout whined, the haze in his brain barely making out the words.

“In Deutsch.”

“Doc, come on!”

“Nein…” 

Scout hissed, wanting to move, wanting Medic to move, needing _something_ to happen. Damning Medic being a stubborn fucker, and damning himself for being spread over a desk and just _wanting_ the doctor so bad it hurt. Taking a breath he pushed back the haze in his brain long enough to find the phrase that he knew that Medic was waiting for.

“Fick mich, bitte!” 

The words were enough, and Medic started to move behind Scout, slowly drawing out his length almost completely before thrusting back in, burying himself deep and wrenching a cry from his throat. 

Scout’s torso twisted beneath Medic, both to keep his balance and to try and rut against the desk beneath him. His cock ached as it bobbed underneath him and he whimpered at the heat that was pooling, threatening to spill over at any moment. He felt so hard, his balls drawn tight against him as he felt himself drawing ever closer to the edge. 

“Doc…” Even Scout’s voice was tight, needy and begging with just the one word. Behind him, Medic started to speed up, his tempo growing almost frantic as his breath came in ragged gasps. Under him, the desk was shaking in time with the doctor’s increasingly desperate motions. 

Each time Medic plowed into his ass, sparks flew in front of Scout’s eyes. The sound of his pulse pounded in his ears as he felt himself wind tighter and tighter. Suddenly, everything went white, his hips bucking as he spent himself against the side of the desk. 

As Scout road out the last spasms of his orgasm, Medic’s hands dug into the younger man’s hips and he thrust in at a frantic pace. With one final jerk, Scout felt Medic’s own release spill into him as the doctor let out a choked cry. 

They lay there for a moment, the room silent except for their breathing. Medic draped himself over Scout, tightening his grip around his lover’s waist, keeping them close as they both came down from their highs. Eventually, the doctor slowly pulled out, his hands gently caressing Scout’s hips where there would very likely be bruises in the morning. 

“Hey, uh, think you could..?” Scout’s voice was weary as he weakly strained against the belt that still cuffed his hands together. 

"Ach, of course.” Medic’s fingers made quick work of the belt, letting it fall to the ground as he gently pulled Scout up from the desk. Scout’s thighs trembled as the doctor pulled him into a light embrace, supporting him as he stepped out of the pants that were still around his ankles before guiding him over to the bed. 

As Scout lay down, he let out a contented sigh as his aching arms and shoulders spread across the covers. Medic sat down next to him on the bed, checking his lover’s wrists and gently rubbing with his fingers. Finally he kicked off his shoes before pulling off his pants and shirt, tossing them down to join Scout’s clothes in a pile on the floor. Finally, he leaned back and gathered Scout up to him. 

“Such a good student, Liebe.” 

Scout tucked his head against Medic’s shoulder as the doctor pulled the blankets up over them. 

“Heh, that’s me. Teacher’s pet.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translated from German:
> 
> Ficken: To Fuck
> 
> Das ist gut: That’s good.
> 
> Präteritum: Past Tense
> 
> Erneut: Again
> 
> Futur: Future Tense
> 
> Willst du, dass ich dich ficke?: Do you want me to fuck you?
> 
> In Deutsch: In German
> 
> Fick mich, bitte!: Fuck me, please


End file.
